The production of electrical energy from electrical energy from the surroundings without utilizing a utilization of a battery is a form of energy harvesting. Energy harvesting also known as power harvesting or energy scavenging is a process by which energy is captured and stored. Energy harvesting makes it possible to drive electrical systems without the necessity of battery or a more restrictive accumulator. Energy harvesting systems conventionally use thermal electricity or mechanical vibrations which are converted to electric energy.
Some electrical generating systems make use of reciprocating magnet movement through one or more coils. The movement of a magnet through a conductive coil induces a current flow in the coil. The coupling of the mechanical energy through an inert mass is usually done by means of a mechanical feather or spring. If the magnet is moved back and forth in a reciprocating motion, the direction of current flow in the coil will be reversed for each successive traverse, yielding an AC current.
Another form of energy harvesting systems is provided for harvesting energy from the environment or other remote surfaces and converting it electrical energy. This type of harvester relies on another source of the magnetic field or the earth's magnetic field that is external to the harvester. The harvester in this case does not contain a permanent magnetic or other local magnetic field source. Harvesters of this type may be smaller and lighter than an energy harvester that contains the magnet. Additionally, by having an external magnetic field they do not require vibrational energy.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.